A Rose By Any Other Name
by Rose of the Ravens
Summary: Drumroll please... Chapter *11*! This is a SS/HG fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Alright, it's not mine, OKAY!!!! Sheesh. I don't own the world of Harry Potter. All I do is participate.  
  
Authors Note: There is sure to be romance, sarcasm, and mostly definitly weird instances, if not all at once, they will all be present at some point in the story. This is an ongoing work in progress, and I really encourage reviews because this is my first fic, and I have absolutely no clue sometimes. ( So help me out, reviewing only takes a couple seconds and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Flames are useless, while I will read them they really don't bother me at all. So if that is your motive, go fishing or something that won't waste your valuable time!!! This is probably going to be a HG/SS fic, but I'm not exactly fixed on that idea. Let me know what you think!! ~Raven @-----  
  
Chapter One  
  
The candles' dim reflections danced off the surface of the dining tables in the Great Hall at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sighing, Hermione Granger wound her fingers around a tendril of her wavy, brown hair that had fallen into her face. //Why can't this damn hair ever stay in place?// she thought in frustration. Dinner was boring. She was ready to get back to the library, she still had lots of her Potions essay to finish.  
  
Across the table Harry looked at her strangely. "Hello.! Hermione? The weather's nice here, what's it like where you are?"  
  
"Hunh? Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just-I don't know. My mind is somewhere else, I guess."  
  
"Okay, Herm, whatever you say. Just make sure you eat something, alright? You won't be able to survive Potions homework without something to keep you going," Harry joked. " Snape's assignments are always on the lookout for easy prey!"  
  
"Fine," Hermione complied absently, grabbing a roll and heading towards the door. "I'll see you later, Harry." And she was gone, without a backwards glance.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
She walked through the halls, contemplating recent events in her mind. //Always the thinker, Hermione// she said to herself. She wasn't sure why, but lately, she'd just felt an immense pressure on her shoulders. With being Head Girl, studying, Quidditch. studying, sleeping, studying, and trying to keep up halfway decent relationships with her friends, Hemione never had time for herself anymore. And she couldn't help feeling a twisting pain in her stomach whenever she saw Lavender or Parvati batting their eyelashes shamelessly at whatever boy caught their fancy on that particular day. She was almost fed up with it all.  
  
When she reached the fork in the hallway she veered left instead of heading toward the beckoning library, a very uncharacteristic decision on her part. With a newly discovered resolve, Hermione trekked up the stairs-the many, many stairs-and muttered the password to her private rooms.  
  
Caching her breath (/Damn those stairs!/), she murmured a locking spell. Without a second thought, she went out onto the balcony and breathed in the crisp night air. The chill tickled her throat, so much that she almost let out a giggle. If she weren't distracted by movement down by the lake, she probably would have gone back inside to avoid the cold.  
  
A figure, blurry from the distance, stood at the edge of the water. A little odd, Hermione thought to herself , since it was a late hour to be outside. She settled onto the bench, wrapping her robes around herself tightly and muttering a warming charm. Contented with just looking out beyond the castle and observing the man (or woman, she reprimanded herself), she soon felt overcome with drowsiness. The figure didn't move, and Hermione soon drifted to sleep wondering.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry tossed his unruly hair off his face and greeted his best friend as Ron Weasley thumped onto the bench beside him.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron complained. "That essay for Snape is going to take me forever! Trust that git to come up with yet something else to add to my workload!"  
  
"Workload?" grinned Harry.  
  
"Okay, okay. So it's not quite a "workload." More like, I dunno Harry. What's less than a workload?  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm just so bloody tired. I think it's those hormone things Mum always talks about."  
  
"Don't get too down, Ron!" Harry said, shoving a Christmas tree cookie into his mouth. "The Winter Hols are almost here. Then everything will be fine." Harry reasoned.  
  
"I guess so," Ron conceded. "I just like complaining. It's fun."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Hey, have you noticed anything, well, different about Hermione? She seems-- "  
  
"Stressed lately. I noticed. With all of those Quidditch practices I'm not surprised. I mean, it's gotta be hard for her to have to balance practices, studies, and the luxuries of being Head Girl. It's a wonder she hasn't gone completely bonkers already!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I just hope she can handle it all." Harry mused under his breath, glancing towards the doors that Hermione disappeared through not long before.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
//The warm breathing on her neck was sending shivers down her spine. Hermione shuddered against the goose bumps that were inevitably working their way up her arms. Firm hands clutched her waist and as she struggled around to see her captor, they just held her tighter. Her resistance was in vain, and when she felt cool lips on the shell of her ear from behind, she felt her body go limp with a shudder.  
  
Whoever was teasing her so unbearably, she decided that it wasn't really a bad thing at all. It was the opposite of a bad thing, in fact. Little nibbles made their way down her earlobe and she gasped at the feeling of a hot, moist tongue on the base of her neck. Hermione tipped her head to the side, letting hr hair fall away, exposing the tender flesh of her neck willingly. Lips slid over her pulse and Hermione felt butterflies doing the flamenco in her stomach.  
  
When a hand ran along her shoulder and pushed her robes aside, she let out an involuntary moan. She leaned into the form behind her and felt a strong chest supporting her and supple arms enclosing her in a tight embrace.  
  
Once again, she tried to catch a glimpse at the man who could have such an effect on her, but at the precise moment she turned her head, he was gone.//  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hermione woke with a start to the cool morning chill. The sun was streaming down on her sleep-ridden body, which, she noticed, was reduced to rapid shallow breathing. She let out a gasp and observed her surroundings.  
  
//Did I really Sleep out here all night?// she asked herself. //That was one hell of a dream! Mmmmmm. OH shit!! What time is it-//  
  
Hermione flew off the bench and into her rooms to get to class, barely noticing as she left the faint spicy smell lingering on the balcony, complementing her memories of the night.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to review! Pretty please with chocolate frogs on top!!! (  
  
~Raven @---- 


	2. Dungeons and Familiarity

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Don't own it, don't want to, just having fun with JK's ideas.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Hermione burst through the doors into the dungeon. Panting and gasping for breath, she bend over and took a second to regain her composure. When she looked up, she looked straight into the cold, black eyes of Professor Severus Snape.   
  
"S-Sorry I'm late Professor. I-I um, left some of my materials and had to run back to get them."  
  
"Miss Granger," hissed Snape, venom dripping from his words. "Are you aware that you are, against better judgment, the Head Girl at Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded unhappily. "Then of course you are aware that tumbling into my classroom, in the middle of my lecture, no less than FIFTEEN minutes late, is quite an offense?"   
  
Hermione looked like she was about ready to burst into tears. "Yes, Professor."   
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor for your lack of punctuality and your pathetic attempt at an excuse! I expect to see you in my classroom at 7:15 tonight." Hermione just nodded and took her seat, hanging her head in shame.   
  
She felt the blood rising to her cheeks as she pulled out her quill and proceeded to take notes furiously, avoiding the cold eyes she knew awaited her if she dared to look up.   
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, ready for lunch. Suddenly, for the first time in weeks, she was famished. When the food was served she filled her plate and then proceeded to fill her stomach. While she was attacking a turkey sandwich, Harry sidled up to the table and plopped down.   
  
"Hermione?" he chided, waiting for here to finish chewing.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm worried about you Hermione." His eyes searched hers. "Why were you so late to Potions? That really isn't like you at all."  
  
Hermione looked up sheepishly. "I overslept, that's all, It's not a big deal. You don't need to worry about me, Harry." She observed the look of doubt on his face. "Really!! Don't stress yourself out about me Harry! I'm perfectly fine." She tossed him a grateful smile, and noticed something inside him flutter when she smiled. Wow, she mused. I never thought—Harry? Wow. I never would have guessed, Hermione smiled to herself.   
  
  
"Alright Herm, if you're sure. Just don't exhaust yourself, okay? Remember, Quidditch practice after Herbology!" And running distracted fingers through his untidy hair, Harry disappeared through the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione watched him go, sighing to herself, and speculating about that dream last night. It had plagued her thoughts all day, and Harry's new behavior around her made her wonder if maybe it was Harry in her dream last night. Maybe she had deeper feelings than friendship for him in her subconscious. But she quickly dismissed that thought when she realized that she would have recognized Harry for sure. Her was so familiar, and that smell—she would know what Harry smelled like anywhere. That man in her dream couldn't have been Harry.   
  
With a sigh of resignation, Hermione grabbed a couple of cookies for the journey back to her rooms, and made her departure, unaware of the eyes that followed her.  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
By the time 7:00 that evening. Hermione was so tired she could barely walk from the Great Hall to her rooms after dinner. She showered, put on clean clothes, and tried to tame her hair. With the brush midway through her hair, she suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be.  
"Ohh, Snape's going to KILL me!" she wailed to no one in particular as she sprinted to the dungeons.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~~*~  
  
For the second time that day, Hermione exploded into the Potions dungeons. She walked swiftly to the front of the classroom, all the way making apologies to Professor Snape. She was silenced mid-sentence when he stood so quickly that he almost toppled his chair over.   
  
"Miss Granger," he hissed. "You are once again late. Do you have an EXPLANATION!?!"   
  
"N-No, sir, Professor." //Damn that stutter//, she thought to herself. //Why can't I just stand up to him?// He drew closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath as he sputtered in anger at her.   
  
"Miss Granger," he drew near to her ear, and she was oddly reminded of a snake. "I would advise you to find some way to remember to get to your engagements on time, otherwise you will find yourself in a problematical situation," Snape seethed.   
  
"I'm really sorry Professor—"  
  
"Don't you understand, Miss Granger?" Snape questioned in a deadly voice. "I would think such a *clever* Gryffindor as yourself would finally comprehend the fact that apologies mean nothing to me. Now I need all of these flasks and the rest of the equipment thoroughly washed by hand, and if you fail to do a quality job, then you will be down in these dungeons for a lot longer then either you or I care for you to be." With a swish of his robes, Professor Snape turned on his heel and vanished into his office. Hermione stood, shaking beneath her robes and most upset.   
  
//There is no *way* I can possibly get all of this clean in one night! Ohh, why does he have to be such a bastard? With a heavy shudder to compose herself,// Hermione set to work, scrubbing each flask and utensil with great care.   
  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
//Strong hands. Compelling hands. Hands that Hermione was beginning to really appreciate. They ran up both sides of her spine and circled over her tense shoulders. She felt them slide down her forearms and over her hands, evoking unwilling chills from her delicate body.  
  
Once again Hermione whimpered at the sensation of cool lips on her neck. They traced their way, with agonizing slowness, over her tender flesh from her earlobe to her collar bone. With a soft moan she fell back into the stranger and felt herself sink into his arms, gasping as she felt a nip on her earlobe that was almost painful.  
  
Pry in hands reached from behind her and expertly unhooked her robes and rolled them off her shoulders. Chilled, Hermione tried to identify the owner of those miraculous hands, but before she could turn her head, she felt those fingers of ice travel under the flimsy material of her muggle T-shirt. They ran up her spine, and with resolve fighting against the burning lust that was coursing through her veins, Hermione whipped her head around. Her eyes widened and she let out a shrill scream.//  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
"Miss Granger, do compose yourself!!!"  
  
Hermione stared into the depths of the onyx eyes before her and her scream dissolved in her throat. "P-Professor?" she stammered uncertainly. "Where… What--?"  
  
"You must have fallen asleep cleaning my supplies. It's a wonder you didn't break any," Snape said with a glare. "It is very late, and I had assumed that you would have left as any sensible person would have done."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, I—"  
  
"As is turns out," he snapped as if he hadn't heard her, "I happen to be a very light sleeper and heard someone moaning and carrying on in my classroom. So naturally I investigated, and here you are."  
  
Hermione sat up and realized that she was indeed on the floor, starting up at the Potions Master bending over her. She stood up and tried to muster up some composure and smoothed out her robes.   
  
"I'm very sorry to disturb you sleep Professor. I'll just finish cleaning up and retire to my rooms," Hermione asserted. She began to clean up the flasks that were strewn about the counter top.  
  
"The won't be necessary," came a soft hiss from behind her, "You may just leave."  
  
"But Professor," Hermione argued, "It was my job, and I've left you with quite a mess, just let me…" and she turned to the worktable, knocking over a glass flask in the process.   
  
Snape rolled his eyes toward the ceiling at the sound of broken glass and then watched in agitated amusement as Hermione attempted to clean up the mess. "Miss Grander, just leave before—"  
  
A yelp of pain confirmed his suspicions.   
  
Hermione watched as blood seeped out of her hand where a chard of glass was buried in her palm. She was trying to figure out the least painful way to extract the glass from her flesh and didn't even notice when Snape kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape barked through his obvious annoyance. "Give me your hand."  
  
She offered it to him and he took it, examining he damage. The second he touched her, Hermione sucked in her breath and recoiled slightly. //Those hands…// she thought to herself in horror. // I know those hands, but no!! He couldn't possibly be…//   
  
She jerked her hand back and muttered something about the hospital wing that sounded stupid even to her, and then fled the dungeons with Snape staring in confusion after her.   
  
A/N I want this story to take some time to develop so the characters' relationships may take a while to form. My apologies if you wanted pointless snogging right off the bat. Don't forget to review!!!  
  
~Raven @---- 


	3. A Challenge and Flowered Aprons

Chapter 3  
  
//NoNoNoNoNo!!!! This can't be right!!! Snape? Professor Snape!? The Potions Master with greasy hair and an even greasier personality???!? Why!?// Hermione was practically screaming at herself. The man in her dreams, the man with such heavenly hands. that couldn't possibly be Snape.  
  
Mulling the recent discovery over in her mind, she couldn't even consider sleeping. //How could those soft and gentle hands belong to a slimy git like him???? She pondered. Well, he did have that spicy smell. and his hands did seem to have a certain grace similar to those tapering fingers that had undone her robes so expertly. //Oh, what I wouldn't give for those hands-// She smiled to herself in the dark. //Wait!! What the hell am I saying?!? This is Snape, Hermione, get a grip on yourself!//  
  
With that final word, she drifted off, thankfully, into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Class dismissed," announced a harried Potions Master. "Miss Granger, if I could see you in my office tonight at 7:15 please."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned out into the hall, and fell in step with Ron and Harry. "What'd you do Hermione?" Ron asked her. "Why the hell would Snape need to see you?"  
  
"I really dunno, Ron." And she really was at a loss as to why he would need to talk to her. To her knowledge, she hadn't done anything to get him pissed. With a sigh, she joined her friends in the Great Hall, not looking forward to spending any more time with Snape than she had too.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
By the time the last golden hues of the sunset over Hogwarts had disappeared, Hermione was on her was down to the Potions dungeons to her appointment with Professor Snape. She had given herself plenty of time, convinced that it was better to arrive early and have to spend an extra five minutes with Snape than arrive late and get another long winded lecture, or even worse, lose points for Gryffindor.  
  
The halls were dark; only illuminated by the faint flicker of a torch strategically placed every few meters to add to the already present eerie feel of the castle.  
  
// Why on earth would any sane person want to spend time here, much less live in this creepy place? // she shivered. Quickly, she strode into the Potions dungeon, which was apparently unoccupied. Hermione observed the classroom swathed in shadows. There were no windows of course, being a dungeon and all, and shelves lined the walls holding countless substances that intrigued her to no end. But before she could make her way over to the shelves, she noticed a book lying open on Snape's desk. With a curiosity that continually got her into trouble, Hermione walked forward and ran her fingers over the yellow, aged pages. With care not to loose the Professor's page, she traced her fingertip along the spine and gasped when she saw what was indented on the faded leather binding.  
  
An amused snort escaped her lips. //Professor Snape keeps a journal? Who would have guessed?//  
  
She flipped back to the page that she had saved and dissected the Potions Master's graceful scrawl under the day's date.  
  
December 14th  
  
More pains today. IT is becoming almost unbearable to ignore the summons. I informed Albus again today, but that man is too far off his rocker to make and sense.   
  
Hermione chuckled to herself at the accuracy of the comment about Dumbledore, but was bewildered at the mention of the "summons." Voledemort was gone, and had been since her sixth year when Harry finally vanquished him. What could be summoning Snape was beyond her comprehension. She kept reading in an attempt to piece things together.  
  
I think I may be finally making some progress in developing the cure, or at least a treatment for the problem, all I need is to buy a little more time.   
  
Below he had made a neat list of potion ingredients. She was about to skim over them to see if they would give her a clue as to what kind of potion Snape was concocting, but she was cut short by the doors of the classroom bursting open. Hermione hurriedly replaced the journal and whirled around, trying to feign a look of innocence.  
  
A tired voice broke the silence. "Miss Granger. I would attempt to fathom what you have just been up too, but at the moment, I am a bit too distracted. Please get rid of that absurd attempt to appear angelic and come over here."  
  
Hermione's expression changed to one of puzzlement as she made her way over to where the exhausted Professor beckoned. Before she could utter a sound, Snape continued.  
  
"Miss Granger," he held up a jar. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"Well, Sir, I'm not sure, but it looks a bit like an herb my mum cooks with: oregano?"  
  
Snape looked at her. "Were you aware, Miss Granger, that it holds magical properties?"  
  
"No sir, I wasn't. "  
  
"That's because no one in the wizarding world has attempted to find a use for it. I believe I am correct in assuming that I am the first to discover its magical value. Oregano, Miss Granger, can be combined with the proper substances to create a very effective way to replenish red blood cells at an astonishing rate."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding. "So it could save someone's life who had suffered immense blood loss, then?"  
  
"Yes, miss Granger, it could do precisely that."  
  
"Sir, may I ask how you went about making this discovery?" Hermione had just gotten a very comical mental picture involving the Potions Master, a flowered apron, a cauldron of pasta, and a big explosion.  
  
Snape's cheeks acquired a tinge of pink, and Hermione almost burst out in hysterics when he replied sharply, "No, Miss Granger, you may not. But I asked you here for a reason. The Headmaster seems to have unblemished confidence in your research abilities, and has suggested rather vehemently that I request your help dealing with a current project that I have taken on involving a complex potion and ingredients such as this." He gave the glass jar containing the herbs a shake. "You must realize that this will require a large amount of time and effort. If you decide to join me, then you will be exempt from regular Potions work, and you will receive and A on the final following the completion of the work I assign you."  
  
"Professor, I'm sure that I would be up to the task, and I think I would benefit from the experience with whatever it is this project will require of me, since you were a *bit* vague on the details. I could use the relief from the exam, and - yes, I accept your offer." Hermione tried to sound confident. Even if she had to endure Snape's company, if it guaranteed an A on her exam, she would do it. Not to mention, a challenge intrigued her.  
  
Relief subtly spread over the professor's face. "Alright then, Miss Granger. We will get started immediately tomorrow after your afternoon classes. I have asked Mr. Potter to configure the rest of Quidditch practices around our working schedule. You may go to your rooms now," he finished with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Hermione turned and practically ran into the hall, she couldn't wait to get started on whatever experimentation they were going to be doing. She made her way up to her rooms and fell onto the pillow into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Back in the dungeons, Snape was getting ready to retire to bed himself when he noticed the leather bound journal on his desk. He glanced at it suspiciously for a minute, fairly certain that he had not left it upside down earlier that day.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: *YAWN* well, here's chapter three! I hope you like it! By the way, I'm an American and therefore have a very small grasp on British grammar and wording. So if I have something that should be changed, don't hesitate to tell me!!! Pretty Please Review!!!!! I'll try and have Chapter 4 up soon.  
  
~Raven @---- 


	4. Hamsters' toenails and Cross Referencing

Chapter 4  
  
When Hermione made her way down to the Potions dungeons the next afternoon, she was almost giddy with anticipation. Earlier she had brushed off Harry and Ron when they attempted to change her mind about assisting Snape. She smiled to herself when she thought back on the conversation that had transpired over lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
// "You're WHAT!!!!" Ron had yelped so loudly that the whole Gryffindor table had turned to look at him.  
  
"Jeez Ron, I'm not pregnant or anything! I'm just helping one of our professors." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Correction. Snape is not just 'one of our professors.' He's like ." Ron turned to Harry. "Harry, what's something really bad"  
  
"The devil?" Harry suggested.  
  
"YES!! He's like 'one of our professors' who's Satan's reincarnate! Think about this Hermione." Ron pleaded with her.  
  
"Ron, I have. It's a guaranteed A on my exam, plus I don't have to do the daily Potions assignments. It won't be too bad. I'm not exactly sure what I'll have to do yet, but-"  
  
Harry let out a strangled cry. "You don't even know what he has you doing and you made the deal??!?!?! That's like making a deal with. well, the devil reincarnated, I guess. Since you agreed, he could have you down there, uhh,."  
  
"Picking the toenails off of pregnant hamsters." Ron said nonchalantly.  
  
"I doubt that toenail collection is the great challenge which Snape couldn't face on his own Ron." Hermione said with an edge of frustration.  
  
"Maybe he has a hamster phobia?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Sheesh Ron!" said Harry, imitating Hermione's obvious irritation. "Now that whole prospect is just ridiculous. Hamsters don't have toenails!!!!"  
  
"Sure they do! Why wouldn't they?"  
  
Following this obscure series of statements, Hermione had burst out laughing, and proceeded to leave her friends to discuss loudly whether or not hamsters did indeed have toenails. //  
  
The doorknob to the classroom felt cool under her fingers. With determination apparent in her movements, she strode confidently into the cold chambers that were the dungeons. "Professor?" she asked the seemingly empty room. Without warning, she felt an icy chill on her neck that made all the little hairs there stand on end.  
  
"Miss Granger," the voice my her ear hissed, "If we are to be able to work together, then we will need to share a mutual respect for each person's belongings. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from going through my things without permission." He threw the battered looking leather bound journal on his desk, and Hermione immediately recognized it. She hung her head and looked intently at her shoes as she felt the color shoot to her already rosy cheeks in shame.  
  
"Now," Snape seethed, "With that out of the way, we need to get started promptly." Hermione nodded in response.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Scanning page after page after page by the dim light of the torches scattered around the room, Hermione's eyes were getting heavy. She had been cross-referencing and searching through almost every book Snape owned (although, she admitted, he did have a fascinating collection) for nearly five hours straight. They had decided to have dinner brought down so they could eat as they worked.  
  
There was nothing that Hermione could find written about substances with the properties necessary for the potion they were trying to develop. //Well, obviously// she sighed to herself. //That would be too easy.// ) She had resorted to reading anything she could get her hands on to try and find a clue as to where she needed to look for the necessary information. Plus, there was the distraction factor. He was sitting right across the table, sifting through parchments from the library. Hermione worked that much harder with him sitting there-she sure as hell didn't want to let him down.  
  
And in this environment, his company was actually pleasant. Okay, well, not quite pleasant. It was physically impossible for Snape to be pleasant, Hermione had decided. But he was slightly less horrible, and he possessed slightly less of that "devil-reincarnate" look, as Harry had christened it.  
  
Hermione looked up and her eyes met the ebony pools of ink across the table. She was about ready to say something, but her train of thought was interrupted.  
  
"Miss Granger, I do believe that you have accomplished enough for one night. I think it is time for you to get some rest."  
  
"I've 'accomplished' enough" Hermione cried incredulously. "I have accomplished nothing!" she practically wailed in frustration.  
  
Snape stood and made his way over to her side of the table. "On the contrary, you have accomplished a great deal. We now know precisely what books the information is *not* in. The Potions Master's face contorted into what Hermione could only call an attempted smile, and she almost fell over at the prospect that Snape might actually be capable of smiling.  
  
Against every ounce of strength Hermione put into preventing it, a rather hefty yawn escaped her lips. She pushed back the heavy wooden chair she had previously been seated in and stood next to Snape, her fingertips brushing against the heavy material of his robes. Without thinking, she inhaled the scent around her quite conspicuously, and was almost high on the fragrance she found. A spicy aroma mixed with soap-and was that lemon drops? She was quickly brought back to her senses by a hand on her shoulder, steering her towards the door.  
  
"But Professor-"  
  
Snape let out a frustrated sigh. "Miss Granger. Please go and get some sleep. You still assignments from other classes and you will be of no use to me if you are so tired that you can not lift your quill."  
  
"Professor, but I'm not-" Hermione started, but betrayed her statement with another full-fledged yawn.  
  
"Case and point, Miss Granger," Snape chuckled. Wait.chuckled? Since when did Snape chuckle? Hermione started in surprise. "Miss Granger., do close your mouth, it's hanging open. And yes, I am actually quite capable of laughter. Don't tell your friends," the professor stated in all seriousness.  
  
They were at the door into the hallway, but, Hermione noticed, the hand hadn't left her shoulder. She cleared her throat, "Well, thank you again Professor, for letting me assist you in this project." Hermione was extremely conscious of the finger still stationed on her shoulder blade, and how they had just begun to make their way slowly, and deliberately over her shoulder. "Well, I, uh, I'd better go. I'll, um, be back tomorrow after classes." With her last words, she felt the hand hastily retreat. Without looking back, Hermione fled to her rooms. No doubt if she had looked back, she would have seen Professor Severus Snape with a look of complete embarrassment on his face or the first time in her life.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Submerged in the feathery bubbles that rested on the surface of her bathwater, Hermione couldn't help but think about the recent events of that afternoon. That hand on her shoulder. there was no doubt in her mind that her dreams were, infact, of the mysterious man residing in the dungeons at that very moment.  
  
//Oh, how far up the wall would this drive Ron and Harry?// she mused . //They would think I was on drugs or under a curse, that's for sure. Jeez Hermione! You don't even like him! He's an evil greasy, *old* man with a passion for shadows and seclusion!! But those hands, so soft and. mmmmmm. That's it Hermione. Face it. You have a thing for Snape. Oh, what am I going to do?//  
  
She got out of the bath and dried off, promising herself that Ron and Harry could never know. Crawling between the sheets, she drifted off, thinking of the way those ivory fingers had lingered on her shoulder just an hour earlier.  
  
A/N: Hey, Chapter four, all done! Whew!! I hope it met your satisfaction! Please Review!!! It only takes a second. Thank you so much for letting me know that I had it posted under SB/HG, it was a mistake, thank you. I changed it. ( Sorry Ali. And if anyone knows if hamsters do have toenails or not, let me know. I think they do, but I'm really not sure, I've never owned one. Finals are quickly approaching, and being the procrastinator that I am, I still have a bunch of studying to do, but I'll update soon, I promise. Chocolate frogs to you all!!  
  
~Raven @---- 


	5. Unconciousness and Chocolate

Chapter 5 ~  
  
Sitting with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall, Hermione tried her best to keep from staring up at the High Table every second. Twice, she had felt eyes on her neck, and turned around to find the Potions Master gazing intently at her.  
  
"Bloody hell!! I am so tired of this crap. Who gives a damn whether lizard's tongue has to be diced or julienne-ed? Isn't that the same thing, anyways? Why does that slimy git insist on giving us so much bloody homework?!?"  
  
Hermione glanced over to see Ron complaining loudly to no one in particular. Next to him, Harry was stuffing himself with spaghetti and had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Hermione, how did your escapade with Snape go last night?" he inquired.  
  
Ron jumped in before she could respond. "'Escapade'? Jeez Harry, they aren't bloody figure skating!" He let out an amused snort. "Unless there is something about Snape that you would like to tell us, Hermione?"  
  
She giggled. "No, Ron. As far as I'm aware, Snape doesn't even own ice skates. He just had me researching yesterday evening."  
  
"What's it for?" Harry questioned. "Nothing to do with hamster toenails I presume?"  
  
"No-" Hermione paused. Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know exactly what the end result of their project would be. //How on earth did Snape dodge informing me of that little detail?// She knew that they were working towards developing a potion that would keep a person alive after massive blood loss, but she didn't have a clue as to whether Snape was just tying to make this discovery to better the field of wizard medicine, or he needed it for personal reasons. After recalling that vague but cryptic journal entry, she really wondered.  
  
"Hello? Hermione? I really didn't think that this was that hard of a question, but if you aren't up to it-"  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry. Umm, the research is for a potion, yes, a magical potion," Hermione stammered. She didn't know how much she should tell them, knowing that Snape probably didn't want the whole of Hogwarts knowing about their endeavor.  
  
"Okay," acknowledged Ron. "A magical potion. Could you *be* any vaguer?"  
  
"No, it's okay Hermione," said Harry, coming to her rescue. "You don't have to tell us if you really don't feel like you can."  
  
Hermione shot him a grateful smile. "sorry guys. I would, but," she glanced up at the High Table and locked eyes with Snape, "I really think it's best if I don't." "Fine," said Ron, a little hurt. "As long as you aren't going to run off and become a Death Eater, and you aren't down there snogging him senseless," he cringed at the thought, "then I guess that's just fine and dandy with me."  
  
"Ewwwwww," croaked Harry, pretending to gag on his pasta. "Ron, you just sent me to a very bad mental place, bring me back!!" At this, Ron burst out laughing and Hermione swatted him over the head and abandoned her seat next to her friends.  
  
As she left, she too wished that she could get the extremely distracting thought of her lips on the Potions Master's. Working with him now was going to be next to impossible.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Indulging in a fantasy earlier that morning, Hermione had hesitantly transfigured her plain white underwear into a shockingly daring set of lingerie in deep Slytherin green. Now she was regretting that decision immensely, as just the prospect of Snape ever laying eyes on it was sending chills down her spine.  
  
Breathing heavily, she arrived in the Potions Master's office and frantically began distracting herself with work.  
  
"Miss Granger," came a silky voice that did nothing to calm her shivers. "Are you feeling alright? You appear to be hyperventilating," Snape sneered at her. "Was the trek all the way down here too much for you?"  
  
Hermione continued to breathe deeply, trying to quell her anger and arousal, oddly enough, both directed at the professor sitting across from her. She was beginning to feel light-headed. Was too much oxygen bad for the body?  
  
At the sight of the shaking teenager before him, Snape stood and made his way over to Hermione's side. Her kneeled down to be at eye-level with her and with a look of concern, he spoke. "Miss Granger, what have you eaten today that may have upset your systems?"  
  
Embarrassed, Hermione answered. "I haven't eaten anything today," she said meekly.  
  
Snape exploded. "I don't know why Headmaster Dumbledore such confidence that you are indeed clever. That intelligence is certainly hard to fathom when you don't even have common sense enough to provide the proper nourishment for your body!" he exclaimed with vehemence. He continued on, but it all ran together as Hermione's vision began to blur around the edges and dizziness overcame her.  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her and she felt safe in their familiar embrace. "Mmmm," she sighed contentedly. She leaned into the body that was holding her and snuggled into the firm chest. She heard someone clear their throat, and when she finally looked up, she looked straight into the eyes of her Potions professor. his face was only inches away from hers, and she took in the dark smattering of stubble along his strong jaw line. //He's so adorable// she thought.  
  
"Miss Granger," his deep voice sent a fresh bout of shivers through her body. 'You are shivering. Perhaps you should be taken up to the hospital wing. You passed out for a few minutes. Are you feeling any better?" Without waiting for her response, he held up a piece of chocolate to her. "Here, eat something," he said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Hermione's sense of reality seemed to be slightly distorted. Here was her Potions professor, about 20 years her senior yet the only person in the world that she wanted for her own, and he was holding her in his arms and feeding her chocolate. Well, not "feeding" exactly, more like offering, but still, it was pretty damn cool. Taking the moment and running with it, Hermione edged forward and closed her lips around the wedge of chocolate still in Snape's hand.  
  
She heard him inhale sharply as she nibbled of a bit of the sweetness, being sure to brush her lips across his fingertips. She retreated, and swallowed the warm chocolate, licking her lips. Hermione smiled up at her professor and saw him take a shuddering breath. "Are you feeling better, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes Professor, I believe I am." she breathed. Surprised at her own confidence and figuring that if she did something terribly embarrassing, she could blame it on a fever, Hermione edged her face up inch by inch toward his. The movement was almost to subtle to be noticed, but she felt him stiffen around her. Unconsciously worrying her bottom lip, she watched as her finger reached up and traced along the older man's jaw. //A little rough around the edges// she thought to herself as the sensitive skin of her fingertip slid over his six o'clock shadow.  
  
His hand raised up, and to her surprise, did not brush her away, but rested on hers. His hand was cool and unexpectedly soft and gentle, and his touch was tender. At this contact, Hermione's heart just about exploded out of her chest. She was sure he must hear it through her robes. She inched even closer to him, seeing the almost invisible flecks of gold speckled through his stormy eyes. Hermione didn't have a clue what was going to happen next. Well, actually, she knew what she wanted to happen, but how she was going to go about it was somewhat problematic. Before she could even muster up the courage to cross what little space parted them, he hand leaned in gracefully and pressed his cool lips against hers.  
  
A/N : Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You are wonderful encouragement and just get me writing faster!!!  
  
me: I'll try and write "Really Fast"!! I think 5 chapters in 2 1/2 days is pretty darn good. I won't be able to update this often later though.. Winter break ends tomorrow!!  
  
kiki 0303: yup, HG/SS all the way. :D  
  
Quirk (Mbpquirk@aol.com) : Thanks so much!1 I will try an induce shivers as often as possible!!! That's my favorite part!  
  
Erica: And more you will get. High five from fellow die-hard HG/SS fan!!  
  
Tracy: Well, I set up the story to keep my options open because I'm not quite sure if I want to create Snape as the living dead. But I will definitly keep it a big possibility!  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 (PNeoQueen@aol.com) : Thanks again for helping me out with the whole posting-in-the-wrong-place thing!! You're a lifesaver!!!  
  
And the anonymous reviewers, thanks for reviewing, it's a big help. 


	6. Lips and Cherry Popsicles

~~His hand raised up, and to her surprise, did not brush her away, but rested on hers. His hand was cool and unexpectedly soft and gentle, and his touch was tender. At this contact, Hermione's heart just about exploded out of her chest. She was sure he must hear it through her robes. She inched even closer to him, seeing the almost invisible flecks of gold speckled through his stormy eyes. Hermione didn't have a clue what was going to happen next. Well, actually, she knew what she wanted to happen, but how she was going to go about it was somewhat problematic. Before she could even muster up the courage to cross what little space parted them, he had leaned in gracefully and pressed his cool lips against hers. ~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
//Oh my God, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod!!// Hermione screamed in her head. //What the hell is happening!! I'm snogging my Potions Professor!! Okay, good thing, but still.//  
  
When she felt his lips pressed against hers, she barely had time to process the information in her head before she found herself giving in to the kiss. All of her pain and stress and frustration shot from her lips into him as she poured out all of the pain she had been feeling. Every nerve ending in Hermione's skin was aware of him, his strong hand on the small of her back, the was his midnight hair sighed around his face and in front of his eyes.  
  
His mystery was intoxicating. She felt her own touch becoming more insistent, and her hands reached around him and pulled him to her. Her fingertips curled themselves in the fine hairs at the base of his neck and she had the sudden sensation of a beseeching tongue at her lips, pleading for admittance. Gladly complying, Hermione shuddered at the shocks of blue electricity that shot through her body-all the way down the very tips of her toes.  
  
He tasted like she thought he would-real, honest, vital-and so much more. She opened her heavily lidded eyes and stared up at the handsome face before her, almost giggling at the way his dark eyes blurred together when she couldn't pick one to focus on. Noticing her rather rapid and shallow breathing, Hermione pressed against him, insistently she wanted as much of her body touching his as possible. The ensuing moan that escaped his lips was muffled by hers, and she felt his sensuous hands travel to ensnare her waist. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it for a moment, savoring it's flavor and evoking some shivers herself.  
  
When she relinquished the ravaged flesh to it's owner, the Potions Master proceeded to slide his cool lips slowly and deliberately along her jaw. He nipped at her earlobe, and she unconsciously let out a passionate cry.  
  
"Oh gods, Professor. mmmm, don't stop!"  
  
As soon as the words crossed her lips, Snape wrenched himself away away, emitting a choking sound. He stared at Hermione with such horror and shame in his eyes that she wanted to cry.  
  
"No. no, no, no!!" he stammered and backed away, almost looking frightened. He turned and fled the dungeons, leaving a disheveled and confused Hermione alone and the cold stone floor of his office.  
  
She sat for a moment and replayed the previous events in her mind.  
  
//What just happened?// she asked herself. //Why does every guy who's ever looked at me (besides Harry and Ron) turn and run the other way?//  
  
Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and stared at her wavering reflection in the tiny window, one solitary tear glistening down her left cheek.  
  
//I knew it was too good to be true,// she bitterly told the girl staring back at her. With one last heaving sigh, she pulled herself up and trudged to her rooms for more comfortable solitude.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Given that is had been a very long night for Hermione, by the time morning showed itself, she had had plenty of time to think. Snape had kissed her back, and with passion and depth. This had her convinced that he did want her. He really did. He just didn't want to want her. There was a glimmer of hope on the horizon.  
  
Hermione Granger had never ever been one to give up on something, and now that everything had happened, she wasn't going to give up on their project, or on the Potions Master. //Ha ha, that's almost laughable!// she giggled to herself. //Brainy, conservative Hermione seducing the old, irritated professor.// *That* would be a challenge.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"So, Herm, how'd the bi project thing go last night with Professor Snape?" Ron asked, trying to fish for any information.  
  
Turning to face her friend at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Hermione reached into her brain for a worthy fib. "It went great when we started," she stated, avoiding any details, but not exactly lying either, "But I'm not so sure we're getting the amount of work done that we should be." A little wry smile formed on the outer corners of her lips.  
  
"O-kay then. Whatever you say Hermione. Good luck.," Ron replied, going back to his food. He stopped with his pumpkin juice halfway to his mouth. "Is the bastard totally unbearable?"  
  
"He's not that bad," Hermione answered, and chuckled to herself. When Ron resumed eating, Hermione glanced up to the high table and saw Professor Snape. He was complaining loudly to Dumbledore about something. The food, she guessed. She wondered how he could still seem so severe when he was whining about cherry Popsicles. That was Dumbledore's new fascination, much to many of the professors' irritation. Personally, Hermione found it hilarious. Looking back at the Potions Master, she saw him grumbling under his breath and as he looked up at her, she turned away with a sly smile on her face. An idea had manifested in her head, and it was so uncharacteristic of her, but she thought, //What the hell. It really can't do any harm.//  
  
She could feel his penetrating eyes on her even without looking back up. She carefully chose a Popsicle from the platter, and brought it to her lips. Gently sliding the tip of the ice between her lips, she sucked it and taste the distinct flavor surge into her mouth. Hermione released the tip, slowly and blatantly running her tongue along the side. Then, doing as she had seen Ginny demonstrate countless times to Lavender and Parvati, she slid her lips over the whole red Popsicle, feeling the chills hit the back of her throat. She leisurely slid the flavored ice in and out of her mouth, relishing the feel of her red stained lips gliding across the matching cherry surface.  
  
Turning to glance up at the Potions professor, she was delighted to see him staring at her with a lump in his throat and unable to turn his gaze away. Enjoying her fun, Hermione stared straight at him and gradually slid the Popsicle back between her lips, lightly take the tip between her teeth. With a sudden clip, she bit down, neatly severing the end of the ice from the stick. She almost burst into hysterics at the look on Snape face as she dismembered part of the Popsicle, he almost chocked on his pumpkin juice. It was a perfect moment.  
  
Deciding to save the moment, Hermione stood up from the table, leaving her half devoured Popsicle on her plate, and walked out of the Great Hall with a satisfied smile on her face. Harry and Ron stared after her with astonished looks on their faces, mouths hanging open at their friend's unexpected display. //Mission accomplished.// Hermione thought to herself with glee. //Tonight should be interesting.//  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks SOOOOOOOOOO (etc) much to all who review. My deepest apologies for taking so long to post, finals, and computer problems are evoking many bad words recently. Please feel free to yell and scream and stomp your feet in passionate anger at me, I shouldn't have left off the last chapter where I did, but I was intending on posting the next part right away, honestly I was!!!!!! Anyways, I'm having unbelievable fun writing this. Please Review!!  
  
Sara-Lady-Dalian: thanks! I'm super glad you like the story so far. And the fact that hamsters do indeed have toenails, It put my mind at ease, I can sleep now. ;D  
  
Severus Snape: I will definitly try and live up to my R rating, that's what it's there for!! *wink wink*  
  
Tracy: Thanks for stickin with me here! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out as soon as you'd hoped. I hope it's lived up to your expectations.  
  
Potions Mistress: More vague. Got it. I honestly knew that, I just had one of those mind blanks for a number of days. but thanks for pointing that out. that's always appreciated!  
  
plastic: hehe, I like the name. but I'm happy you liked the story do far!!  
  
SeverusSnape: sorry, if I could skip school and screw finals I really would. but as it is, that just isn't possible. but I will write as often as possible, I promise!!  
  
Hexmeisterin: Thanks!! I will keep writing, although it may take me a while to get these $#*@ computer glitches sorted out. so I will update as often as possible, and I will love it more than you could imagine if you keep reviewing!! 


	7. Challenging Authority and Shadows

Chapter 7:  
  
When Hermione finally made her way down to the dungeons, her anticipation of that evening was skyrocketing. But as she strode into the office, she found it, disappointingly, empty.  
  
Deciding that she didn't need to distract herself with the professor anyway, she set to work on her own. She examined and researched everything, gathering any information that would contribute to the structure of the potion they were aiming at.  
  
Pages and pages and pages. Hermione's eyes were getting heavy. She couldn't believe that Snape would be such a coward that her wouldn't show. She kept telling herself that something had happened. //That's it, something *must* have happened.// The rigid Potions Master would never stand anyone up, especially if he had made the appointment! Granted, he was probably embarrassed, but he had faced Voldemort for Christ's sake!! Researching with the brainy Head Girl of Hogwarts should pose no problem for him.  
  
It was getting very late, and Hermione was convinced that Snape wasn't going to show himself. She carefully put the old, tattered books back in their place on the bookshelves and collected her research supplies, all the while anger simmered inside her. The Potions Master had asked for her 'assistance' on this, but he sure as hell wasn't doing anything productive by not being present. She might as well be in this alone.  
  
With a few muttered words, a swish, and a flick, Hermione extinguished all of the candles that had been flickering in the shadows. Making her way out of the office, frustration was more than obvious in her stride. Or, it would have been had she actually gotten two steps before smacking into something warm, cold, soft, and hard, all at the same time. As she lost her balance, two unwavering hands seized her upper arms, steadying her back on her feet.  
  
"Miss Granger," Hermione trembled beneath his piercing stare. "What are you doing here?" he hissed in apparent agitation.  
  
With all of the confidence she could muster, she shot him what she desperately hoped was a withering look. "If I recall correctly, Professor," she ventured, disappointment apparent when he did not wither before her. (but then, who could picture Severus Snape withering?) "I was the one who was in the right place at the right time. I have been here researching, as you requested." Hermione stated tersely. "Of course," she continued bravely, "When you said that I was to be an assistant, I did think that that generally implied that there would be someone for me to assist-"  
  
"You have made your point, Miss Granger. Although I was not aware that a, what is it now?, seventeen year old girl would need a babysitter to watch over her," he spat angrily.  
  
"Bloody HELL!! Just because you can't admit that this is your fault doesn't mean you have to blame this crap on me!" Hermione lost her temper and shouted. Snape recoiled sharply and took a step away.  
  
"Miss Granger," he drawled, "There no need to get temperamental. I can hear you perfectly fine without shouting." He took a small step closer. A very small step indeed, but Hermione still noticed the space between them grow smaller.  
  
She paused, waiting for him to inform her as to exactly why he hadn't been present that evening, but after a few moments she realized how incredibly stubborn her Potions professor could be. //Fine, if you're not going to provide an explanation.//  
  
"So, *Professor*, do you have an excuse for your absence, or did you slip up and actually make a mistake?" she tried her best to imitated his sneering voice.  
  
The Potions Master looked surprised at her courage. Obviously, not many people had bothered ever arguing with him, once they realized how futile their actions would be. His face suddenly contorted into a horrible, twisted smile. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for your inexcusable cheek towards a member of Hogwarts staff."  
  
Hermione felt the fury and aggravation burning inside her, so much that it felt like she was going to explode. Knowing full well that she would explode and lose more points for Gryffindor unless she left, she shot Snape a disgusted glance and brushed past him, out of the office.  
  
//What on earth have I been thinking? I couldn't possibly have real feelings for that bloody git. ARG!!!// she shouted at herself in annoyance. // . But I do, I know I do. Hermione, don't deny it, that'll only make it worse. Oh, fuck.//  
  
She stormed through the halls, tears streaking down her pale cheeks and leaving glistening trails behind them. Letting out a sob, Hermione realized that she didn't have the slightest idea where she was going. Her feet were carrying her across the school, and they seemed to have a mind of their own-winding through the labyrinth halls so swiftly. Turning a corner blindly, Hermione let out a startled cry as someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her into a darkened classroom.  
  
She whirled around to face the one that she had just been running from. "Wha-- How? How did you--, I just left.?" She trailed of naively.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape hissed, witnessing with a sense of satisfaction that Hermione was shrinking away from him with every word. Then there was a deafening pause, almost as if the Potions Master didn't know what to say.  
  
"Y- Yes, Professor?" she answered with a certain degree of uncertainty. Why would she even be here, submerged in shadows of an vacant Charms classroom, if he didn't know what he needed to say to her? //Gods, this is frustrating. He is such a git sometimes! Okay, scratch that, *all* of the time.//  
  
"Yes. well," he stammered. Hermione's whole mood turned around with those words. She almost crowed in success. She had made the evil, slimy Potions Professor speechless. And if not exactly speechless, well then *pretty darn close*.  
  
She could sense his uncertainty and obvious discomfort. //He probably did have a plan pertaining to what he would say to me// she mused gleefully. //He must have forgotten! -And the fun begins!!//. With a surge of bravery she didn't know she possessed, Hermione sauntered over to where Snape was stationed, locking her eyes with his. With what she desperately hoped was a sultry expression on her features, she peered up at him through her dark, lengthy lashes.  
  
"Yes Professor?" she chided in an intensely effective voice so low it was almost a whisper. She could almost swear that she could sense the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and a crisp round of new goose bumps slithering along his already icy flesh.  
  
Hermione was only about a foot away from his lean form now. She tilted her head invitingly, and traced a small index finger along the defined muscles of his chest. Parting her lips tenderly, Hermione breathed in his scent and forced herself even further into this interesting predicament she was in. "Professor, was there something you wished to tell me?" Her words came out a whisper.  
  
The space between them was slowly but surely diminishing, and she heard a sharp intake of breath and a barely audible gulp from the older wizard. There was no turning back now, she decided. This was it.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: ARG! *Bangs self on head with heavy, solid object.* This chapter did not turn out at all the way I wanted it too. It sounded, and felt, much better in the confines of my own mind. I'm sorry if it was a bit fluffy and meaningless, and a little unbelievable, but hey. Deal with it and move on. Writer's block sucks. I'll tell you that much. So do final exams!!! They are finally done!! *skips around and does touchdown dance* I'm a much happier person now, if I could only get this story down better. Oh well, there's always chapter 8. well, I guess not always. just 'til I get it done. Never mind. My thoughts are not coherent today, or any other day for that matter. okay. yeah.  
  
PS~ I'm so glad everyone loved the Popsicle! I wasn't even planning on doing it, but then the muses can to me and threw it in my face!! Yippee! So many reviews!! I love you all!! Sorry if the response to the reviews is so long, but so many of you responded. I don't want to leave anyone out.  
  
PSS- I need a beta!! I suck at proofreading, as you all, no doubt, have noticed. email me if you are interested!!!  
  
~Raven @----  
  
Potions Mistress: Thanks!! Chapter 6 has turned into my pride and joy!!  
  
Jen :-)(MattsLittleJen@aol.com): You have no idea how much I wish I could just skip school and write for you, but see, there's this problem concerning the law, so I'm not gonna do that. But I would if I could! I will try and write fast. Maybe even have another chappie up by Monday, but I'm not sure??! no promises. but I'll try for you!  
  
Tracy (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=210826): So glad you loved the Popsicle. Hehehehe, *evil grin*. you can thank my somewhat deranged muses. they have their ways.  
  
Marisa Raven: Hermione's thoughts were a really important factor in my opinion, because otherwise it gets sorta 2 dimensional, and no one wants that!! Thanks for the support!  
  
kiki-0303 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=314603): Here's part of the reaction you were looking for. But, what's on the horizon? only time, and snoggage, will tell.  
  
Severus Snape (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=241715): Hehehe, thank you!!! I agree, the Popsicle made it perfect.  
  
Military-Brat (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=252028): sorry about the "Return of the evil cliffes", I will try not and leave you hanging too often, although it is fun to hear you beg. (J/K)  
  
plastic (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=297157): Who ever said you couldn't play with your food? okay, a lot of people. but still. Who says you can't use it to torture your Potions Professor? not lots of people. I'm glad you approve!!  
  
ScurrySevvy (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=283231): "Great"? *blushes and looks away* aww, you really think so? I do my best.  
  
Hexmeisterin (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=223438): Sheesh? Your boyfriend kicked your computer? Jeez, what did it ever do to him? well, I guess hostility toward inanimate objects is better than, say hostility towards me, or some other helpless fan fiction author. I'm trying to make my story go places, but I think I may need a U-haul or something. I can't get the darn thing to move!!!!  
  
CiNdY (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=316030): I'm sorry if I left you on the edge of your seat too long, I hope you weren't holding your breath!!! 8-P Yeah, Harry feels something towards Hermione, but it's not a really big thing now. sorry if that wasn't clear. All my fault!! *shamefully looks at toes and scuffs new leather on ground.* *swears.* *new leather shoes ruined.*  
  
Erica: EXACTLY!! I really wanted to give Hermione something a little mischievous. You are soo right, Ginny usually does get all the fun. Thanks for the constant review-age, it really helps!!  
  
wrenny: I'm super-happy you're having great fun. I'm cheering right along with you!!  
  
Jessicat1982 (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=290272): Such a good point. See, I was thinking of whether to do Snape's PoV too, but then I was already into chapter 3, and I just said, screw it. but if get enough requests, I'll try and sneak something in. it would add to the story, I agree.  
  
cAn_YoU_gUeSS??(?????????????????????): Hmm. well, yeah. Interesting. *clears throat* you may want to refrain from love declarations over the internet. Sorta strange. (okay, a teensy bit more than 'sorta'.) But anyways, *sideways glance* So glad you enjoyed the story!!!  
  
Lana Riddle: Thankx so much!!  
  
Michiru-san (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=84417): I've tried so hard to make it believable, but I'm extremely worried that I ruined it all in this chapter. *sniff, sniff, tear*. I hope you like the update!!  
  
madam-pyro (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=308072) : hehehe , your review made me giggle!!  
  
BurningIce(Icecubejuice25@aol.com): *bows down to the extreme ruler of all flattering reviews*. Thank you so much. You exaggerate, but I love you for it!!!  
  
Quirk: You are definitly not the only one with an imagination wandering towards a certain potions professor. Many dreams of snoggage. yes siree. yum!! 


	8. Thrills and Chills

"Yes Professor?" she chided in an intensely effective voice so low it was almost a whisper. She could almost swear that she could sense the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and a crisp round of new goose bumps slithering along his already icy flesh.  
  
Hermione was only about a foot away from his lean form now. She tilted her head invitingly, and traced a small index finger along the defined muscles of his chest. Parting her lips tenderly, Hermione breathed in his scent and forced herself even further into this interesting predicament she was in. "Professor, was there something you wished to tell me?" Her words came out a whisper.  
  
The space between them was slowly but surely diminishing, and she heard a sharp intake of breath and a barely audible gulp from the older wizard. There was no turning back now, she decided. This was it.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, We're getting to the good stuff now. If you are faint of heart (or mind, for that matter) DON'T READ!! Hermione is of age of consent in this story, and if you have a problem with student/teacher relations, well, you should have stopped well before chapter 8. To all my MANY reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! So many reviews!!!! *shrieks with excitement*. I will try to respond to you all. If I leave you out, please, let me know!!! (  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to my newly acquired beta-readers: Abby and Ashley. Love and Chocolate frogs to both of you!!  
  
Chapter 8 -  
  
Brushing her fingertips lightly along the scratchy threads of his robes, Hermione grinned to herself. //Yes, he's definitely speechless now if he wasn't before.// The Potions Master's icy shell was quickly thawing because of her presence, and she was enjoying the effect she had on him more that she could have thought possible.  
  
Hermione stepped even closer to him and brought her fingertip to trace the outline of his lips. What was it about his lips? //So soft.// Her touch was so gentle, it was almost ticklish.  
  
The lips parted suddenly. "Miss Granger," the low voice rasped, apparently close to panic. Hermione ignored him and felt the light spattering of ebony stubble that graced his jaw-line beneath the soft skin of her fingertips. A delicious shiver made its way down her spine.  
  
"I've been dreaming about you, Professor," she breathed, completely aware that she must sound insane. Frankly, she didn't care in the least. Her fingers felt his skin grow taut as his eyes widened, whether it was surprise or some other emotion that didn't matter. "But," she continued with difficulty, "I think I prefer the real thing." To punctuate her point, she raised herself up on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his.  
  
She pulled back slightly after a moment, waiting with shallow breath. She looked into his midnight eyes and immediately lost herself. The professor didn't make her wait long. He leaned down softly and snapped Hermione back to the moment; she snaked her arms around his neck and felt him capture her slender waist. Immensely satisfied with his reaction, Hermione gave in to the intensity of his kiss. She surrendered to the feel of his breath mingling with hers as both sets of breathing became shallow and hurried. What had begun as a chaste kiss was swiftly heading the opposite direction.  
  
It was an eating kiss, and it seemed as though the Potions Master would devour her whole. She slid her hands across his upper back, cursing the wizarding world for demanding so many layers of clothing. Slender fingers were tangling themselves in the silky hair cascading over her shoulders and in a spontaneous move, they jerked downward and to the left, forcing Hermione's head backwards. A soft cry in surprise escaped her abandoned lips as the professor ravaged the flesh of her exposed neck with his relentless mouth. His touch was teasing, Hermione noticed with surprise. As her teacher worked his way around her throat, performing his magic, she couldn't help but get off even further on the taboo they were swiftly overcoming.  
  
His lips lingered on the place where her neck transformed into her shoulder and she felt herself getting a little impatient, despite his soothing feel. Tentatively, she reached up and slipped the silver serpentine clasp that held his robes around him open. She felt him rise to look at her with a powerful stare, his face impossibly blank, save for his eyes; those eyes, so deep and mysterious, spoke volumes. Hermione rolled his surprisingly light robes off of his shoulders in one fluid movement, revealing even more clothing; black of course.  
  
She swept quivering hands up to the base of his throat and unclasped the first of (many) buttons. Drawing her hands down with agonizing slowness, she began the arduous task of removing the Potions Master's frustrating choice of apparel. Fingers slipped against her own and started assisting her. Not being a patient student, Hermione just gave up and hoped the professor didn't mind a wrecked shirt when she was through. Snap, snap, snap-all the way down as buttons were torn from the dark material.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips when she caught the first glimpse of pale flesh, and was echoed by the man across from her when he felt his shirt being no less than destroyed.  
  
"Miss Granger," came the voice, deep and undeniably aroused, yet still managing to carry an agitated tone.  
  
"Yes. Professor?" she invited breathlessly, careful to put a stress on the word "professor."  
  
He grabbed her sides and whirled her around swiftly, throwing her back against the stone wall of the classroom. A pain throbbed at the back of her head, but Hermione ignored it. After all, there were more important tasks at hand.  
  
"You," he growled almost savagely, "owe me a new shirt." And with those words, Hermione felt lips crashing into her own. The tenderness was gone, and replaced with pure, raw desire. She was crushed between a rock (A/N: being the wall), and a rather hard place (A/N: hehehe). Those gentle hands ran over her voluptuous curves, exploring the not-so-subtle changes that had taken place since she had fist lay eyes on Professor Snape.  
  
A muffled cry made its way out of her mouth, and then she couldn't help but giggle at the pure insanity of their actions. The Potions Master pulled back, a startled look on his face. "Do you find me funny, Miss Granger?" he snarled.  
  
She shot him an incredulous expression. "Oh yes, Professor, absolutely hilar-," she began sarcastically.  
  
"Fine then." he interrupted, stepping back with an air of one with far too much power in his hands. "I'll just be going, then. After all, as you said- or rather, accused-earlier, I need to do my part of researching on this project." his voice trailed off with a note of satisfaction at the shocked Head Girl in front of him.  
  
//Damn him// Hermione shouted to herself. //If he wasn't so damn cocky, this would be a hell of a lot more fun!// She tossed her rumpled locks over her shoulder and gave him a throaty purr. "Are you *sure* you want to go Professor? I mean, I could just leave you here with your researching if you insist upon being stubborn." The look on his face was picture perfect, he certainly hadn't expected her to rise to his challenge.  
  
Hermione was suddenly slammed back against the wall as a low voice growled at her through clenched teeth. "You impertinent girl!" His hands pinned her against the stone at her back, and he was barely an inch from her face. She could practically feel the words rolling off of his lips as he spoke. "How does The Boy Who Lived manage to put up with you?"  
  
"Well, Professor," she teased , "You seem to be suggesting the Harry Potter is capable of something that you aren't. I never thought it would come to this." He was still leaning over her, hair whispering around his ebony eyes.  
  
The Potions Master snorted. "Oh, I'm bloody capable," he hissed as his hold on her tightened. "There aren't enough words in this world to express exactly just how damn capable I am." Hermione felt him punctuate his point as one knee shoved itself between her thighs, to the back of the wall.  
  
//He he he// she thought to herself, a smirk crossing her lips and puzzling the man before her. // Who has the power now? And to think, he was going to leave.//  
  
Tracy: Thanks for the encouragement, and YES, FINALS SUCK. But I think I did fairly well on them, and so it's okay now. You're predictions are going unanswered simply because, well, *dun dun dun* IT'S A SURPRISE. (And, I still am not totally sure.) Three Cheers for indecisiveness!!  
  
Severus Snape: And the Question of the Year is answered!! Snogs aplenty!!  
  
plastic: Yes, food is incredibly fun to incorporate into fan fics, I seem to remember one that included a bath full of tapioca pudding, it was very funny, but unfortunately, I can't remember the name. 8-P You should start writing, it is soooo much fun (but rather addictive, I'm afraid. the reviews are like nicotine)  
  
CiNdY: More fun!!! I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and I'm so happy you like the last one!! That is incredibly encouraging.!!!!!  
  
madam-pyro: I think it's darn funny to see them angry at each other, it makes everything so much more interesting. *evil grin*  
  
Crysta-Astra: Thanks so much for the offer as beta-reader, but I already have two. 8-P If I ever feel myself needing another, you will be the first one I call!! I hope you love this chapter as much as you did the last ones!!  
  
Lana Riddle: Tut, tut, tut, Miss Riddle!! *shakes head* The cliffe is necessary!! otherwise, I don't leave you all wondering!!! hehehehe  
  
Zoe: More faith in myself, got it. I will do that. Thanks for the support!  
  
Yukito Forever: Ditto to that "YAY"!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Shadows and Lanterns

The Potions Master snorted. "Oh, I'm bloody capable," he hissed as his hold on her tightened. "There aren't enough words in this world to express exactly just how damn capable I am." Hermione felt him punctuate his point as one knee shoved itself between her thighs, to the back of the wall.  
  
//He he he// she thought to herself, a smirk crossing her lips and puzzling the man before her. // Who has the power now? And to think, he was going to leave.//  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
Standing there, with her back shoved against the wall and her Potions Professor's knee strategically wedged between her thighs, Hermione really couldn't help but feel smug. Despite the position she was in, it was obvious that she definitly held power over the Potions Master.  
  
He was still snarling at her, evidently displeased that she had compared him to Harry. Fluttering her lashes a few times, Hermione peered up at Snape innocently.  
  
"Miss Granger, do you honestly believe that an expression such as the one displayed on your face right now is going to make you appear any less mischievous? If so, then you are sadly mistaken."  
  
//Hmm.// Hermione laughed to herself. //It seems that I have transformed into the stereotypical "Catholic School Girl". Who would have guessed?//  
  
"No comment." She addressed his penetrating stare with a suggestive whisper. If her hands hadn't been pinned above her, she probably would have begun twirling a lock of her honey-brown hair provocatively, just to add to the picture. As it was, she could only curl her moistened lips in an impish smile.  
  
The Potions Master raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I am afraid that you are indeed mistaken, Miss Granger. You *always* have a comment," he smirked, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.  
  
Hermione had begun to feel a tad bit restless pressed against the wall as she was, with only conversation to distract her. Determined to play some games of her own, she looked up at Snape with a gleam in her honey-colored eyes.  
  
"You know, I do believe you are right, Professor. I do have something to say," she stated simply.  
  
After a prolonged silence, Snape gave in and asked impatiently, "And?" She forced her way forward by a few inches, breaking his already loosened hold on her arms. Though it was only a few inches, it made all the difference in the world. Instead of the cold, gray stone of the wall, she was now pressed against the length of his body.  
  
She brought her lips against the cool shell of his ear. "Twenty points to Slytherin, Professor," she breathed softly.  
  
Something inside the Potions Professor changed, she could feel it. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped, letting loose a torrent of white hot electricity through his veins. Hermione could feel the energy coursing through him as he pulled her sharply against him even further. The knee which had been so aggressively shoved between her legs was instead replaced by a thigh. Chills raced through Hermione all the way down to the tips of her toes.  
  
The Potions Master was clad only in his trousers and a shirt. The aforementioned shirt had been diminished to shreds while she was still blanketed from shoulder to feet in the mandatory Hogwarts uniform. There was far too much material between them for her liking, and she let out a satisfied gasp when his long, slender fingers expertly unhooked the sliver clasp at the base of her neck. He rolled the robes off of Hermione's shoulders to fall in a heap on the stone at her feet.  
  
Her hands were splayed on his bare stomach; cool muscles defined in ridges beneath her palms. He was surprisingly fit for his age, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was those years as a Death Eater.  
  
But her wondering was interrupted when he leaned forward and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. His lips were soft, but aggressive. Hermione kissed him back, running her open hands over his chest, and then wrapping them around his waist. She picked her foot off the ground, rubbing the inside of her thigh against his leg. With the movement, she felt his arousal pressing against her, and made sure to brush against it softly with her hip.  
  
At his sharp intake of breath, Hermione smiled into his mouth-the kiss becoming even more passionate. The Potions Master's lips devoured hers, and their shallow, ragged breathing was combined into one breath in the moments when air was absolutely necessary.  
  
Suddenly, the man holding her went rigid. Hermione thought he looked exactly like a deer in the middle of a field, sensing danger. His ears were perked up, eyes wide, and he didn't move a muscle, not even blinking. They each stood; Snape listening and Hermione wondering what the bloody hell was going on, but going along with it. Then, she head it. Footsteps.  
  
In a moment of alarm, the professor grabbed Hermione's wrist and flew across the classroom, dragging her along with him. Her shoved her down under the big oak desk at the front, and followed quickly.  
  
It was cramped. So cramped that Snape had lodged himself above her in a very incriminating position.  
  
Two sets of breath stopped immediately at the soft creak of the door on the other end of the room. The glow of a lantern lit the room with a pale glow, and through a crack in the woodwork, Hermione could get a glimpse of Filch peering around the shadows.  
  
//Oh, hell.// She told herself grimly. //Why can't he and that stupid cat of his just go away!?!//  
  
And, after careful examination from the doorway, Filch and Mrs. Norris both ducked out of the doorway and moved on down the hall.  
  
As the door clicked shut, Hermione heard Snape's breath sigh out all at once, as if he had been holding it for ages. Honestly, in his company, she hadn't been all that nervous. Just frustrated that the moment was ruined.  
  
//But then, he would be the one blamed if anyone ever found out about them,// She reasoned to herself. //He has reason to be nervous.//  
  
Just the thought of the Potions Master risking something to be with her, even just for the moment, made Hermione tingle inside. And, boy, did that sensation intensify when she focused on her surroundings. Or, more specifically, the catlike form of her Potions professor holding himself above her.  
  
His arms were on either side of her shoulders, holding his torso aloft. His knees were parallel with her thigh, supporting the rest of his weight. He had to bend his head forward to avoid hitting the top of the desk, and black strands of hair whispered around his eyes.  
  
Hermione wriggled around a bit, partly to try and find a more comfortable position (the desk was currently digging into her spine), and partly to elicit some sort of reaction from Snape. He glanced down at her with a blank expression once again, as if he just realized that she was there.  
  
//How can he show no emotions?? It just isn't natural to have such a blank look on ones face. But then, since when has Snape been normal, much less natural?// She mused. Or, she tried to muse. It was a bit difficult considering there was a large and lusty man practically on top of her. //Alright, this position, as fun as it has been, is extremely uncomfortable.//  
  
"Umm, Professor?" she asked, gazing up at him.  
  
"What Miss Granger?"  
  
"Is there any particular reason that we're still crammed down here?"  
  
The Potions Master just looked at her for a moment, and then gracefully shimmied out from under the desk. With a grunt, and slightly less grace than her professor, Hermione followed. She brushed off her dust-laced robes and shook her hair around her shoulders.  
  
She noticed him watching her as she attempted to compose herself. Amusement danced in his dark eyes.  
  
Hermione slowly made her way over and circled around until she stood behind him. Her hands reached up, claiming the bare shoulders beneath them and massaging tenderly.  
  
"Well, Professor, it is getting late," she whispered suggestively. "I should probably go, and leave you to your research. Unless," Hermione parted her lips and ran her tongue over the flesh at the base of his neck, "you have something better in mind..."  
  
The Potions professor turn around and shot her an unexpected eye roll. It made her stop, puzzled.  
  
"Fine, Miss Granger." He told her with his trademark smirk claiming his features and a wave of his hand. "Retire to your rooms. You do need your rest, after all." He paused, and then continued at the obvious confusion written all over her face. "You seem to forget that, unlike you, I am *not* a hormonally challenged teenager, and do not wish to play games."  
  
//What!?!// Hermione's mind screamed. //Where the hell did that come from? Oh! He is such a stubborn ass!//  
  
"As you wish, *Professor*," she seethed, venom dripping off of each syllable. She turned with as much dignity as she could muster, and with a mock swirl of her robes, she strode out of the classroom.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: And here it is!!! granted, i know it didn't get as far as some people (me included) would have liked, but hey-- Can't shag the pants off the guy on the first time, what else would there be to write about? And the "20 Points to Slytherin" idea was from another fic (although it was 5o points then, I changed it) entitled Fall Into Me by Witch Lisa. It's brilliant. If you haven't already read it, I encourage you to do so.  
  
plastic: yeah, it was pretty interesting. I just read another one involving lots of cheesecake, it was rather funny. 8-P Good luck with your writing!!  
  
Severus Snape: I'm sorry this chapter didn't go the way you wanted it too. I hope that when it does build up to that point that it will exceed your expectations!! But the interruption was necessary.  
  
Idamae: I hope this was soon enough for you!!  
  
Potions Mistress: Sorry!! Cliffes are sort of, well, inevitable unless you want me to take a month long writing a chapter. *smiles sheepishly* I will try and do better next time.  
  
Zoe: I love writing the conversations between them, it is so much fun!! They do play off of each other very well, don't they?  
  
Eternal Queen: Yippee!! Thanks for all the compliments!!  
  
jenthewriter: Thanks so much!!! I hope this next chappie is sufficient!  
  
Crysta-Astra: I honestly wold take forever and a day if I wote longer chapters. I tried to make this one longer, but I think this is going to be as long as they get.  
  
Cindy: hehe, thank you! I hope you loved this chapter!  
  
Piggie: well, I feel a responsibility to my reviewers who take the time to read and review my story, so I really can't do away with the responses, sorry. But I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Kiki_0303: I hope this cliffe wasn't as bad as previous ones!!  
  
xanthos: Hehe, that would be hilarious. I actually had that shopping idea in mind when I wrote that. it would be much fun to write.  
  
Lana Riddle: I'll try!!  
  
Yukito Forever: I love it how they never call each other by their given names, it's hilarious!! Thanks for finding it as immensely funny as I do!!  
  
mylin: then it's a darn good thing you don't believe in threats!! 8-P 


	10. Risks and Plans

Chapter 10-  
  
By the time morning showed itself through Hermione's windows, she had come up with a plan-- a very risky and unexpected one, but a plan nonetheless.  
  
Informing Harry and Ron that she was ill and needed to miss classes was easy. As soon as she brought up the phrase "that time of the month," they flushed bright red and rushed away, muttering that they would collect her assignments for her.  
  
When all of the Gryffindors were down in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast, Hermione snuck up to the boys' dormitories to collect what she needed. //Harry will forgive me,// she reassured herself.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The halls were deserted, as all of the students were in class. Only the sound of muffled footsteps resounded between the walls as Hermione made her way down the corridors. Every once in a while, a portrait would look up from their business of jousting or embroidering and look about in a confused manner, only to go back to their previous doings.  
  
Before she knew it, the heavy oak doors had come into her line of sight.  
  
//Don't forget to breathe, Hermione. Oxygen comes in handy in situations like this. Oh gods, what am I doing? Am I actually going to go through with this?//  
  
The part of Hermione that was screaming at her to turn back and run for her life was suddenly hit over the head and knocked unconscious by its contrasting twin --the part that was wild, reckless, and determined to get a damn good snog from her potions professor. With a deep breath, she put her ear to the door, careful not to make any noise.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom! That is the third cauldron you have destroyed this week!," a familiar voice fumed.  
  
There was a pause, probably because whomever had spoken was not nearly as close to the door as Snape.  
  
Suddenly his voice continued, "Mr. Potter, I would advise you to stop ranting on. If you believe it was not Mr. Longbottom's fault, perhaps you would like to join him in detention tonight for daring to question a member of Hogwarts staff!"  
  
Another pause, and then the Potions Master's voice resumed, but less loudly. Hoping beyond hope that the decrease in volume meant that he was farther away from the door, Hermione carefully covered the cool doorknob with her sweaty palm. The latch made a soft click as it turned beneath her fingers, but its noise was practically silent compared to her heart hammering beneath her ribs.  
  
She nudged the heavy door forward painstakingly slow to avoid being conspicuous. Peering around the corner of the doorframe, she could see the professor with his back turned to the class at the blackboard. He was scribbling something about the properties of boomslang skin, but Hermione didn't waste time trying to figure out what. Once the door was opened sufficiently enough for her to squeeze through, she did just that and shut it again with another soft click.  
  
Unfortunately, the "click" wasn't soft enough. She froze as Snape's head shot up, eyes darting around suspiciously. Hermione didn't dare even breathe. She stood, frozen in place, praying to whoever was listening that she wouldn't be discovered.yet.  
  
After an excruciatingly long moment, the Potions Master went back to his blackboard. The breath left her lungs in a rush of relived anxiety. Careful to stay along the edges of the classroom, Hermione edged forward slowly to avoid detection. Harry and Ron were engaged in a battle over how much essence of newt to add, and, as usual, they were both wrong. She fought the urge to just go over and do it for them, and then smiled to herself.  
  
When she finally made her way to the front of the classroom, Snape had seated himself at his desk, grading 5th year essays while the class worked on his or her individual potion. He looked extremely hassled, almost as if one more person made a mistake, he would literally snap.  
  
Hermione crept up behind him stealthily, careful not to rip on the rather long hem of the cloak she was shrouded in. To her surprise and relief, he didn't seem to sense her there. She moved her lips next to his ear, almost drowning herself in his scent.  
  
"Hello Professor," she whispered softly. He flinched, stifling a gasp, and though she couldn't see it, his eyes widened and his whole body thrummed with an adrenaline rush just from her presence. She had counted on his surprise. After all, it wasn't every day that Hermione Granger broke school rules and breathed sensually into his ear, during his class no less.  
  
The low clamor of the classroom's students was enough to ensure that she could speak to him without being heard. Remembering the words he had used to torment her last night, she continued her amusement.  
  
"Now, Professor," she murmured, "Are you sure you don't want to play games? I bet I can find out just how much you really want to." Now this statement even surprised her. Never in her whole lifetime would she have thought herself this brave. At her somewhat lust-driven statement, the man in front of her tensed visibly, and his breath escaped him quite audibly.  
  
Satisfied with his response, she kneeled down behind his desk.  
  
//Can't have the whole class see part of me sticking out of the invisibility cloak,// she giggled to herself.  
  
She glanced up at her professor's face to see him with his usual mask on. His face was blank, and she had to hand it to him, he really knew how to hide his emotions. He was obviously doing his best to remain calm and stern, he shot the occasional glare at his students, despite Hermione's presence.  
  
//Damn, with that death glare, the students definitely won't know what's going on, it'll just seem like he's in one of him extremely bad moods.//  
  
Once she was certain that none of her peers would accidentally catch a glimpse of her, she slowly ran her fingertips over the Potions Master's thigh. The muscles beneath her fingers stiffened at her touch, but then relaxed. She leisurely pushed the dark fabric of his robes aside to gain better access to his body.  
  
His supple legs felt delicious under her touch: warm and inviting, granted, there were trousers in the way, but nothing could be done about that at the moment. Hermione purposely brushed her palm against the arousal that was very apparent between his thighs, and delighted as his breathing grew slightly more rapid. He stared straight ahead at his students, despite the present circumstances. His control was amazing, and Hermione could sense that he was holding back a moan when he unconsciously bit into his bottom lip.  
  
She snaked her fingers up to the button of his trousers, and undid it in a snap. Snape quickly drew in his breath, and that was when he did something that Hermione hadn't counted on.  
  
His voice had a slight crack to it, but it was hardly noticeable as he managed to say with authority, "Class is dismissed for this afternoon." When met with astonished faces and confusion, he simply sneered at his students as best as he could. "Unless you would rather I changed my mind."  
  
The sound of chairs scraping against the stone floors of the dungeon and books being collected worried Hermione. Oh boy, was she in for it now.  
  
//What? Canceling class? Bloody hell, am I in trouble now.//  
  
When the doors slammed shut behind the last student, Hermione gasped aloud as the cloak was ripped from her shoulders and she was dragged into a standing position by insistent hands. She stood face to face with Professor Snape, who stood with an amused smirk on his face.  
  
He pushed her backwards into his desk and whispered in a deadly voice, "Did you find that amusing Miss Granger?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, my boyfriend was in the hospital for a few days with a horrible case of pneumonia, so I didn't really have much time to write. I'll make it up to you, I promise!! Hope you liked this chapter!! In haste to post this chappie, I didn't have time to post responses to my dedicated reviewers. I will respond in my next update, I promise!!  
  
~Raven @---- 


	11. Challenges and Surrender

A/N: MY apologies onec again for the extremem lateness, all I can say is that it really wasn't my fault. But I hope to have the next chapter quicker than you can say. never mind. well, sorry I couldn't respond to the reviews again, but I bet you wanted this chapter more than you wanted those. (  
  
~ Raven @----  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
With the Potions Master staring at her like that, Hermione could only come up with one answer.  
  
"Yes," she said simply.  
  
With disbelief written on his features, he shoved her further backward, until she stumbled back and ended up sitting on his desk. He advanced on her, eyes blazing. Papers and the like were tossed aside as she slowly retreated, sliding backwards across his desk.  
  
His black hair was disheveled, and his mouth was contorted into an unbalanced smile. Hermione felt his cool fingers close around the base of her ankle and jerk her towards him. She slid until her legs dangled off the edge of the desk, the Potions Master stationed between them.  
  
"You know, Miss Granger," he purred in a dangerous tone, "if you keep pulling stunts like that, you are going to find yourself in trouble."  
  
Hermione didn't respond except to gaze at him with all of the confidence that she could muster. Her honey-colored hair was falling into her face, mussed from the fabric of the cloak she had been under moments before.  
  
Snape lifted a finger and leaned towards her, slowly tracing his way down the soft flesh of her neck and pushing the light material of her sleeve off her shoulder. "And, I don't think that Hogwarts' Head Girl should be getting into too much trouble, do you?" His touch was making chills run down Hermione's body. He had slowly drawn so near her that she was mere inches from his face, feeling his whispers roll of his lips. "Because, Miss Granger, if this trouble persists," he continued, "I may have to *punish* you."  
  
With his last two words, he swiftly leaned forward, his lips finding the curve of her shoulder. He was soft, but then Hermione felt a sharp pain as he bit down fiercely; leaving a mark, she was sure.  
  
She cried out at the unexpected bite, and she could feel his responding shudder through his robes. Raising her thighs, she brushed them higher along the outside of his. Hermione could feel herself tingling inside at the intimate contact, even if there was still clothing between them.  
  
Her fingers whispered through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, and she pulled him to her. Hermione darted the tip of her tongue along the cold shell of his ear.  
  
"Then punish me," she murmured sensually. She smiled into him as she felt his eyebrows shoot upwards against her. The professor wasted no time. Before she knew it, two hands had pushed her shoulders down to meet the hard, smooth surface of the desk. Their owner was leaning over her with shallow breath.  
  
They were smooth but quick hands. They gravitated toward the silver clasp at the base of her neck, flicking it open before Hermione could blink. She attempted to wriggle free of they heavy robes, but he shoved her shoulders back down and pinned her back against the desk.  
  
"No, Miss Granger," he whispered softly, "If it's punishment that the Hogwarts Head Girl wants, then punishment she shall get." The Potions Master's smirk was looming down at her. Hermione's chest was rising and falling rapidly in time with her deep breaths. He kept her arms trapped at her sides in an almost painful grasp.  
  
//Oh SHIT,// she thought to herself. //This is not good.// While an extremely erotic reprimand was all that she wanted from Snape right then, he seemed to have lost his mind. There was a devilish gleam in his eye that worried her, not for herself, for-well. yes. Now that she thought about it, she *was* a bit worried for herself. She had never seen him without his mask of calm over his features, and now he had her feeling like a small and furry rodent trapped in the jaws of a snake.  
  
Her arms were lifted above her and then pinned against the desk, directly above her head with one of his hands. She saw him lift his wand with the other and something to the degree of *Bloody HELL* went racing through Hermione's mind. A long, black cord shot from the point of his wand and wrapped itself tightly around the tender flesh of her wrists, securing them together and then fastening them to the desk above her horizontal form.  
  
When she looked up to her professor, he was looking at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
//So, he really is insane!//  
  
She didn't have long to contemplate the somewhat satisfying situation that she had gotten herself into. With another swish and flick of his wand, her robes disappeared. Thankful that she had come up with the courage to dress in something rather sexy earlier that morning, she was left writhing on Snape's desk in a black halter top and a dark green short skirt.  
  
The expression on his face was priceless. His jaw dropped for just one second before he snapped it back up, and then raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Well, well, well." He trailed a finger from her throat down to her plunging neckline between her breasts. "What an interesting development we have here. Little Miss Know-It-All has a dark side. Who would have guessed?" The low baritone of his voice combined with the chill at the loss of her robes sent a shiver through her body.  
  
Hermione glared at him for the insult. Snape let out a chuckle and smirked at her display of irritation.  
  
"Your eyes could kill someone with those daggers," he whispered. "Do try and restrain yourself."  
  
She felt his fingers start to move. They ran over the side of her ribcage, and she could feel his palm at the soft indent of her waist. He felt delicious. When he reached the bare smooth expanse of her leg below her skirt, her stomach got a heavy, lusty feeling in the pit of her stomach, and tingles raced through her chest.  
  
"Mmmm," she moaned, shifting her body around under his touch.  
  
Another chuckle, and Snape leaned over her and chewed lightly on her ear. "Tasty," he murmured softly next to her.  
  
She struggled with the cord around her wrists, wanting to be free to return his advances, but it was in vain. A whimper escaped her throat and then she let out her breath in frustration.  
  
Snape backed up and looked down at her in satisfaction. "Miss Granger, I must say that I like you more this way, when I know exactly where you are."  
  
"You didn't like my surprise during your class today, Professor?" Hermione asked, mock hurt in her voice. But despite her attempt to keep a straight face, she had to give way to a grin.  
  
"You, Miss Granger, should have been sorted into Slytherin." and with that statement, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. 


End file.
